


Turn Me Out, Space Vixens From Space

by Sailorhathor



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Misses Clause Challenge, Multi, Yuletide, Yuletide 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorhathor/pseuds/Sailorhathor
Summary: Malnutrition. It's not sexy.They don't tell you that in astronaut school.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [often_adamanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/gifts).



Malnutrition. It's not sexy.

They don't tell you that in astronaut school. Sure, you hear all the possibilities for how you could die. Blown up, vaporized, burned to death inside your own spacesuit... But accidentally being left on an alien planet and asked to eat only one meal every three to four days so you can hold out 'til the rescue team arrives? They don't fully prepare you for that.

You would think I would have just been happy to be alive. But no. I was still way too concerned with having spindly legs and a skinny little butt, especially during the weekly medical examinations.

It was just me and Beck. Why did I care?

I think it started during our nightly dinners, when we insisted on eating a full meal together. Other meals, we could be anywhere in the ship, some together and some alone, chatting or just listening to the sound of our own chewing, but this one meal, it was ours. Beth was the first one to do it. I knew what she was up to, but I played along anyway.

"I am _so_ full," she said, and put a hand on her stomach for effect. From the start, I doubted it was true. Those astronaut dinners aren't exactly seven-course meals. Hell, they're hardly one course. They give you enough to get your nutrition and a basically full stomach. But the after-Thanksgiving belly busting treatment she was giving it? Not as subtle as she hoped it would be. Beth finished her Oscar-winning performance by saying, "Do you want the rest of this, Mark?"

Why was she asking me? Martinez was the biggest chowhound in our group and everyone knew it. But, oh! Oh, yeah. I needed the extra nutrition. I needed to put on weight. Beth wasn't exactly having songs written about how Baby Got Back or anything, but she was certainly doing better than me. I smiled at her, gently. "That the rest of your Sweet and Sour Chicken?"

"Same as all of us got," Martinez helpfully pointed out.

Beth gave him a glance and then said, "Yeah. You want it?"

"Sure. I could still eat." I took the offered plate and shoveled the small leftover portion into my mouth. After all that time I spent eating potatoes without ketchup, our bland astromeals tasted like filet mignon.

Beth looked at the others. They shared knowing smiles they thought I didn't see. I played along as they watched me eat, probably feeling relieved, knowing they were helping me.

I love them so much for it.

They all started doing it after that, even Martinez. Every night, someone would become too full to finish their meal, and I would get a small portion of it. I didn't ask why they didn't offer it to someone else first. I knew it did their hearts good to see me eat. I could tell by the way they looked at me while I dug in, all warm and motherly, with little smiles.

Besides the fact that I needed it, I wanted the extra nutrition to help me put on weight faster, so I'd look better, more like I used to. Being an astronaut can be really lonely unless you manage to put together the sweet setup that Beth had with Beck. Stuck up in space together, and they were in love. For a while, they were the only two people on the ship who were gettin' some.

For a while.

As I said, malnutrition isn't sexy. But I guess I didn't look that bad after all.

"Three more pounds," Beck announced as I stepped off the scale and sat back up on the padded examination table. "That's pretty good, Mark." He wrote it down on his chart.

"I'm trying," I said. I was bareass naked, by the way. Always was during the majority of my medical examinations. We had a limited supply of those paper gowns; better to leave them for the use of the ladies.

Lately, though, I had been more self-conscious about it, and kept my arms crossed over my crotch, trying to make it seem casual. Something about watching Beck and Beth steal a kiss when they could - they didn't want to be too obvious about it, knowing it would make the others miss their spouses - had brought about a longing in me for something I thought I could never have. At least I thought. But that way of thinking made me self-conscious where I hadn't been before.

"Why don't you lie down for a bit," Beck suggested. Once I had, he pulled the white sheet over me, halfway up my chest. "I think it would be a good idea if we focused on your mental health for part of this session. Will you answer a few questions for me?"

Mental health? He was a surgeon. "No offense, Doctor Beck, but you're not a psychiatrist. I'm not sure I want you mucking around in my brain."

"It's just a few simple questions, Mark, nothing too deep." He smiled at me, a smirky, lopsided smile to try to put me at ease.

I looked at him for a moment, wondering what he was up to. "Well... okay. Whatta ya wanna know?"

Beck, seeming satisfied with himself, tapped his pen on the clipboard and said, "You were alone down there on Mars for quite some time. Did you find yourself feeling lonely sometimes?"

I shrugged. "Who wouldn't?"

"How did you deal with it?"

"Well... frankly, I raided all your laptops," I confessed with a jaunty little laugh.

Beck laughed too. "Oh yeah, you overdosed on Lewis's disco collection."

"Yeah. Made me feel kinda like you guys were still there." We grinned at each other wistfully. "Fucking Lewis and her damn disco obsession." We shared another chuckle. "I had to listen to _something_."

Grinning like he knew something I didn't, a sneaky little secret, Beck leaned in a bit. "Find anything juicy?"

That got me laughing again. "I certainly did. I found Beth's porn stash."

Beck surprised me by smiling all smirky again and letting out one conspiratorial chuckle. "Oh really? And what did you think?"

"That she has a fetish for fantasy," I replied, and added, "like most computer nerds."

He leaned in a bit more and told me, again, like we were both involved in a dirty little conspiracy, "You don't know the half of it."

Beck was awfully comfortable talking about his girlfriend like this with another man. But lots of men were like that, weren't they? Even the highly intelligent, intellectual men of the space program sometimes compared their sex lives. You know, his sex life with Beth and my complete lack of one. "Do you and Beth... roleplay... sometimes?"

"Yeah, she really likes to, quite a bit. It can be fun. You know, she's been worried about you. How you were alone down there on Mars."

I blinked, considering that one. "Really?"

"Uh huh. Worried that you felt touch-starved. It's one of my questions, actually." Beck consulted his clipboard. "She wrote this one. 'Did being alone on Mars for so long make you feel touch-starved?'"

Surprised that Beth thought about such things where I was concerned, it took me several seconds of awkward silence to respond. "I guess... wouldn't anyone?"

His grin became a little mischievous, maybe a little evil, as he shook a finger at me. "Oh, you don't get off that easy, Mark. Am I going to have to get Beth in here to get an honest answer out of you?"

This was the moment I realized we weren't really doing a legitimate psychological examination. No, this was something else. Foreplay? Was he setting me up to...? "I guess so," I said, anxious to see what would happen next.

"That's what I thought," Beck snapped, and went to open the door to the examination room. Beth was standing there in her jumpsuit, also grinning impishly. How long had she been waiting out there? She looked at Beck, then at me, and then sauntered into the room like she was wearing a pair of the kinkiest boots you can picture, really strutting it up.

"Hey Mark," she said casually. As always, she was adorable.

"Hi Beth." Just when had we become Mark and Beth to each other anyway? I couldn't remember. "Beck here said you were kind of worried about me."

"Well, yeah, I mean, you were stranded on Mars for over a year, by yourself. That can't be easy on anyone." Beth placed a hand on my upper chest and lightly, playfully, stroked my skin, making it seem all casual. "Did it make you feel touch-starved? Did you long to be touched?"

"Like you're doing right now?"

"Mm hm."

I looked at Beck. The expression in his eyes... it was positively predatory. These two people were setting me up to be seduced, and well. "Sometimes, yes. I did crave physical contact." Making a show of looking her up and down, I added, "You're sure trying to make up for it."

"I wanna do what I can." Her fingers danced over my collarbone.

"Why?"

Beth leaned down and pressed her lips to mine, softly. They felt warm, a little wet, and a lot incredible. I hadn't felt a kiss in so long... it went straight to my head, making me giddy (and other parts of my body responded too!). When she broke the kiss, I almost moaned out loud, chasing her mouth with mine. Beth put a finger to my lips and eased me back down on the padded table. "Because we kinda like you." She shifted her eyes in Beck's direction. "Chris and me."

So I had read Beck's expressions correctly. _Oh._ "Do ya now?" I said. His face went from searching and a little anxious to visibly relaxed, with a relieved grin. It didn't bother me, their revelation. Hadn't I been looking at both of them when they stole a kiss? Not like I was jealous, but like I was curious to know what it would be like to be in the middle of that kiss?

Maybe space exploration wasn't the only area of my life in which I sought adventure.

Nodding, Beth glanced at Beck, smiled reassuringly, then put her attention back on me. "Do you feel the same way about us?"

Looking from one to the other, I pretended to think it over and replied, "You're both pretty cute."

They had to smile and laugh brightly in reaction. "Okay then." Beth leaned in close. "You wanna fool around?"

To answer her, I leaned up and kissed her, much more aggressively and deeper than she had me, which made her let out a little squeal and a giggle into my mouth.

"So eager," Beck remarked, his voice laced with heat.

We kissed until she cupped my face in her hands and then ran them through my hair. When we came up for air, I asked, "Do you want to roleplay something? You seem to like all that fantasy stuff."

She seemed puzzled in response, furrowing her brow. "Huh?"

Beck explained, "Mark found your 'porn stash.' On your personal laptop in the HAB."

Beth looked at me then, her mouth forming a surprised 'O.' "You little horndog! How'd you figure out the password?"

"Uhhh... the password? It was just there while I was poking around the laptop. Leather Goddesses of Phobos?"

She laughed. "Mark, that's a game. There's no porn in it."

"Oh. Sure sounds like a porno."

Again, she laughed, eyes turned toward the ceiling in an amused eye roll. "I guess it does."

"So what's your real porn stash like?" This, I had to know. Beth Johanssen, super computer nerd. What got her hot and bothered?

That got the biggest laugh out of her yet. She shook her head. "I love that you're curious about this stuff. Yes, there are a lot of fantasy-based scenarios."

"Do you wanna be a leather goddess?"

Beck let out an amused snicker.

Looking at him, then back at me, Beth replied, "I'd love to try on that role, literally and figuratively, but leather bustiers aren't exactly standard on a space mission." She surprised me by slowly unzipping the front of her jumpsuit. Pulling aside one lapel and then the other, Beth showed me her white lacy bra underneath. "Maybe instead, I could be the Space Vixen."

Oh, she was beautiful. "You certainly could," I said, and reached out to stroke her breast, teasing the nipple with the side of my finger. Beth sighed and closed her eyes.

As I felt up his girlfriend, Beck watched, a rapacious look in his eyes. He began to stroke my thigh. I jerked my leg in surprise; Beck's eyes widened and then took on a disappointed cast, mouth turned down in a slight pout.

"Sorry," I said. "Knee-jerk reaction." I tried to give him a relaxed smile.

Beck smiled back and tried again. His hand curled around my thigh, gripping it firmly, and then began to rub and caress dangerously close to my man bits. Beth rewarded me with a deep, wet kiss.

I could feel the sheet slowly sliding down my body. When I looked, I saw Beth pushing it down off my chest, but I also caught Beck pulling it down my legs. The soft fabric whispered over my hardening cock, which drove me crazy. It felt so soft and sensuous. Beth and I kept kissing as her hand slipped down my body, caressing as it went.

Breaking the kiss, she asked, "Do your ribs still hurt?"

I nodded. "Sometimes." I had cracked a few ribs during the launch off the surface of Mars.

Beth kissed my chest where there had previously been a bruise. "Here?"

"Sometimes," I repeated.

She kissed another tender spot. "And here?"

"Yeah." My breathing was becoming more labored.

"Try not to make any sudden moves."

"Why, you gonna pull a gun on me?"

"No." Beth, wrapping her hand around the shaft of my cock, started to stroke it ever so slowly. "Because it will hurt if you do."

My back instinctually began to arch; I had to keep that to a minimum because of the ribs. Moaning, though, that didn't really hurt. I looked down to see her gazing at Chris, nibbling at her lower lip, a satisfied look on her face. That look said she was having a great time playing with her new toy named Mark.

Play on, Space Vixen. I was sure enjoying myself.

After upping my arousal level a bit, Beth surprised me again by lowering her head and licking my shaft from bottom to top, ending this move with a sucking kiss to the head. My moan in response was shaky and shrill. A little embarrassing, but who could help it? "Beth," I breathed. She looked up at me and grinned.

"You know what I said about sudden moves?"

"Uh huh."

"Remember that," she advised, and tipped my saluting cock toward Chris.

He was the first one to take me into his mouth fully. I tried not to freak out, but this was the first time I'd ever gotten head from a man. Still, Chris really knew what he was doing. It felt amazing! All I could do, all I _wanted_ to do, was let him.

Next thing I knew, they were trading off who had my cock in their mouth, bobbing up and down, while the other one licked other sensitive spots. They kissed each other around the head, giving me that three-way kiss I'd been longing for. We all moaned our way through it. I honestly couldn't say whose mouth I came in, just that it was warm and wet and one of the best experiences of my life.

Being that I was still recovering from my time on Mars, I had a tendency to nod off after exerting myself. I had just had a terrific sexual experience, and I was coincidentally male, so I was already falling asleep before I could even stop panting.

They both noticed. "It's okay, Mark. You take yourself a little nap. Doctor's orders."

Nodding, I tried to think of something to say as Beth pulled the sheet back over me. "You really turned me out, Space Vixens... from space." Cut me some slack, I was half asleep. Would you even be able to call a guy a vixen?

They didn't seem to care about that part of it; Chris and Beth both laughed. "Don't worry. This is only the beginning." Then they each took their turn to lean over and give me a soft kiss on the lips.

I'm pretty sure they had sex while I was napping, as I was awakened a few times by the louder moans. Hearing it made me wonder if I would ever be included in anything beyond oral sex.

Well... the head Space Vixen did say this was only the beginning.

Alright, I was joining the Million Mile High Club!


End file.
